


Art for Paradise Lost

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: I'll be honest - I'm pretty new to the world of Seventeen and Minwon, but this fic broke me. So, naturally, I had to claim it.





	Art for Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paradise Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817672) by [skylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylight/pseuds/skylight). 



> I'll be honest - I'm pretty new to the world of Seventeen and Minwon, but this fic broke me. So, naturally, I had to claim it.

**Digital art inspired by 'Paradise Lost'**

_by:[@kvkuchi](https://twitter.com/kvkuchi/) / [oleao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleao) / [ohleao (tumblr)](http://ohleaodraws.tumblr.com/)_

 

 

 

_"For you," he smiles. "For good luck."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Wonwoo feels the crease in Mingyu's forehead as he rests his face in the crook of his neck. "Please... Don't ever do that again."_

 

 

 

 


End file.
